1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand, and more particularly to a foldable stand to support a barbecue grill, a water basin or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A stand supports an object like a barbecue grill, a water basin or the like to elevate the object to a position where the user can easily use the object. A conventional stand to support an object is a fixed structure and is composed of multiple members attached to each other by permanent or semi-permanent fasteners like bolts or rivets. Consequently, the conventional stand is not foldable. A large space is required to transport or to store the conventional stand.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a foldable stand to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a stand to support an object and which is foldable. The stand has a bottom frame and two side frames. The side frames are each pivotally attached to opposite ends of the bottom frame with pivot pins. The pivot pins are located at different heights. A clasp is mounted on each side frame to detachably engage with the bottom frame. Consequently, the stand is foldable, and the transportation and storage of the stand are convenient.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjucntion with the accompanying drawings.